Isabela's Friend Fiction
by RedOwlCourt
Summary: After Kirkwall, Hawke, Bethany, Isabela, and Merrill are on the run aboard the Siren's Call II. Hawke finds a box beneath the bed containing a number of books written by the three women in her life, of those three only two of them are her lovers... but that can change with the flip of a page. G!P, Futa, Futanari


XXX

It was a rare thing for Hawke to have so much free time between her duties as Champion, the errands she tried to run, and Isabela. Most days it was just posturing giving the people someone was looking out for them despite the madness and others were spent making peace between the Orsino and Meredith. Her nights were usually filled with bouts of fucking as long her insatiable pirate was around, but as fate would have it, Isabela was spending the next two weeks behind bars for stealing all of Aveline's undergarments and putting them on display within the Guard's barracks.

Hawke had thought it to be hilarious but that had been a week ago and her lust was becoming a rather uncomfortable problem. Had she been like most women, the rogue probably would be fine but sadly part of her was decidedly much more male. Her father had explained that she was this way due to an incident that occurred in his time exploring the world but she had never really gotten the details. Not when she had her time with the pretty Lay Sister with the red hair and that increasingly sinful accent to sate her desires and Bethany's friend but the girl met a tragic end at the hands of a Qunari Sten.

That had spoiled her and since then she had actively sought out women who could handle her large package. Atheril had been fun, kinky even, but she had disappeared after the Qunari killed the Viscount; Isabela had become a great bed partner along with Merril but both were currently indisposed; and Tallis was kinky but she hadn't heard from her since the infiltration. Bethany didn't know about any of this, her sweet innocent sister thought that her big sister was a saint despite her teasing humor3

Long story short Hawke had never spent a week without release and that was painfully apparent as her fat cock pressed against her Champion armor , add that Isabela had dared her to down half a vile of High Dragon blood, her body was ready to boil . Both leaders of the factions were ignorant to her discomfort as they threw barb after barb at each other while Elthina looked on as frustrated as Hawke looked. The rogue did not pity the grand cleric in the least, having to deal with both the mage and the Templar had been a problem that she had created.

"I think we should resume this discussion a later date." Elthina said after hours of talking. "When cooler heads can prevail."

'Finally.' She thought to herself as she quickly rose from her chair before either side could approach her. She used her skills to escape the keep undetected and maid her way to her manor where she could unwind. There were crowds of people, which only served to facilitate her escape, in the Keep for some reason but at that point she honestly couldn't have been made to care. She sprinted down the steps masterfully and ducked behind different people when someone recognized her until finally arriving to her ancestral home.

Once inside, with the door securely locked did Hawke begin to shed her armor.

She was alone at last, with Bodan, Sandal, Carver (the dog), and Orana off to visit an old friend in Orlais she could walk around naked without having to worry about scarring anyone. It didn't take long to peel off the last piece of sweat soaked clothe from her body but once it fell to the floor Hawke let a sigh of relief escape her.

She quickly kicked the clothing underneath the chair by the entrance, as to avoid the bother of making a mess or picking it up, and slowly made her way towards the stone bath that Sandal had been kind enough to enchant.

The way the manor was designed was to maintain it cool during the summer while allowing easy heating during the winter months, it was probably the only thing Fenris had ever complimented Trevinter on and Hawke was more than inclined to agree with him as she entered the foggy bathing room. The humidity and heat was almost overwhelming but after a day in the Keep it was more than welcomed change.

The room was covered in marble and was the only piece of the estate that they didn't have to renovate after getting it back from the city. It was so relaxing that Hawke had once pondered the idea of never leaving hot room after an exhausting session with her Pirate, but she quickly decided against it due to their rather rapid pruning.

Slowly, Hawke sat on the heated stone before sliding into the hot water. Her tight muscles loosened as soon as her foot broke the surface. It wasn't long after this that the Champion was submerged to her breast. She closed her eyes for a second but they soon became too heavy to open, as such she slowly drifted to the other end of the tub where there was a bench carved from the stone.

She could sleep there without the risk of drowning and without having to climb those awful steps to the master bedroom. Maker, she hated stairs… was her last thought as she drifted into the Fade,

Xxx

At the entrance to Hightown another Hawke was sharing that very specific sentiment. Bethany Hawke, under the direction of the Grand Cleric, was tugging two very heavy bags filled with books and potion material to her ancestral home, where due to the rising tension she would be staying until Marian was no longer a major player in the current crisis.

The grand Cleric had ordered this because she feared for her sister's impartiality, to which Bethany was eternally grateful. She didn't know how much longer she could have remained sane within the Gallows, not without a regular dose of Friend-fiction Isabecsla supplied her to get past those dreadfully long days. She wondered if her sister would be surprised to see after their long separation…

They hadn't parted on the best of terms after their mother died but hopefully they could mend the bridge she had so recklessly damaged with her grief filled words.

She was sweating beneath her heavy robes. So much so that she was certain she would need to bathe as soon she reached the manor. The wool was far too thick for this time of year but perfect for the always cold, always lifeless dungeon that she had called for the latter part of her life.

When she finally reached the top of the endlessly long stairs and reached the bustling market place she found herself face to face with a very familiar dwarf, with an even more familiar crossbow looking at her with a rare expression of surprise.

"Do the Templars know that know you're in Hightown or have you finally decided to go Blondie's route and become a brooding apostate, Sunshine?" She wasn't sure if he was being serious or simply jesting yet none of that mattered as she pulled him in for a tight embrace. Varric was the first to pull away with his usual easy going smile back in place. "Now, now, you're making Bianca jealous."

"It's good to see you, Varric."

"Good to see you too, Sunshine, but what you dong here?"

"The Grand Cleric thought it best that I should stay with Marian… to avoid either side gaining a foothold in the Champion."

"Smart plan. a little ballsy, but a good plan."

Bethany giggled as she readjusted her robe. "I thought so too."

"Come on." He urged her as he grabbed both of her bags. "I'll help you get these to your new home."

They chatted pointlessly as they walked through the busy streets. Varric had always been a fountain of entertaining stories that though often exaggerated they were always entertaining. He was especially pleased with a story about Marian, Fenris, Merril, and Aveline slaying a High Dragon near the outskirts of the city. When they finally arrived Varric made quick work of the locks before disappearing without much fanfare.

"Marian!" She called out excitedly when she entered the main hall, she removed her boots to avoid trekking in filth from Low town. She waited for her Sister to call back but when she received no response she assumed that she was alone. Bethany looked around and noticed all the similarities between her new home and a number of Isabela's Friend-fiction.

The attention to detail in those books was surprising, she realized as she moved across the living room. Ignoring the erotic nature of those texts Isabela, which included far too many descriptions of her sister's long 'dagger', Bethany felt that through those cheaply bound books she had learned the entire layout of the manor… including the large bath.

Without a second thought Bethany removed her suffocating robe and let it drop on the floor. With a slight dip, she picked scooped it up and began making her way towards the basement.

The last time Bethany had been in the house was when she and her Marian had cleared slavers from their ancestral home, it was clean now for which she was thankful for. She couldn't wait to see Marian again, hopefully they could bond again since the schism that occurred after their mother's death.

She moved quickly through the lower level of the house, she skipping on the tips of her feet to avoid complete contact with the cold floor. This added an extra bounce to which in turn made her large breasts move along with her. It was good that no one was there or she would have never heard the end of it.

The room in which the bath was located in was covered in thick steam that chased away the coolness in the rest of the manor. It was so thick that Bethany couldn't see the other end of the bath let alone the room.

Smiling lightly, she carefully slid into the scalding water and released a very pleased groan as the stress of the day seeped away. The Gallows had nothing like this, the baths were colder than the waters around Kirkwal and the mages were supervised event there, so, she found it especially freeing to be able to wash without some creep in armor staring at her.

She used to bathe with Marian back in Lotharing and back in Uncle Gamlen's house to avoid wasting water. She was often jealous of her flatter chest and lithe yet feminine build as it attracted far less attention than her own curvy and full physique that made too many eyes wander. She used to enjoy having her sister washing her hair and every once in a while feeling Marian's long hot pole brush along her nether lips. Unknowingly teasing her sex and wishing she could experience the joy of being one with another person like her late friend Lyna had once mentioned to her.

It was a fantasy that only Isabela had known about and that was only because she had gotten her drunk a few days after Marian and her band left for the Deep Roads. It had come about thanks to the pirate captains questioning about her reaction to "Diddling your sister" comment she had made early on. It was the main reason why Isabela kept sending her books centered on her sister's impressive length.

Closing her eyes, the young mage dunked her head beneath the water and began to swim like she did in her youth. It was freeing and it filled her with joy that she was sure she wouldn't have minded hitting a wall… but the Maker was not kind enough to grant her that small mercy.

As it turned out Bethany was not as alone as she had originally believed, Marian had fallen asleep in the tub at some point, very naked and very aroused. How exactly did she learn this? Well she had bumped her head against a indent in the tub and rose to her knees only to find herself between Marian's legs, her sister's angry red cock was nestled proudly between the mage's tits with the tip resting against her chin.

Out of pure shock and embarrassment, a full body blush broke out across Bethany's body and her jaw fell. She was about to pull away when Marian shifted her hips and stuffed her mouth with the tip of her dick. The young mage sucked in a breath as she tasted the salty cockhead, it pushed against her tongue before it began to rock back and forth. Slowly but surely, the taste became much more potent, lulling her until it had her firmly hypnotized by it which allowed the older to awaken to the pleasant sensation of someone giving her a titjob and a blowjob.

Now, Marian was half convinced she was still dreaming as it made little sense for Bethany to actually be the one sucking her off, but after the week she had she didn't particularly care wither way. She knew Bethany was no stranger to incest or at least attempted incest, she had caught the twins out freaking out because Carver had kissed Bethany... the twins didn't speak for a week. Marian had never expected sweet her innocent Bethany to do something quite like this but no one would catch her complaining.

With every thrust the mage took the rogue deeper into her mouth, until Marian was half way inside her and Bethany began to gag. The next thing Marian knew was that just as she was on the verger of cuming the pleasure stopped, she was desperate that was for sure but even then the cocky grin that adorned her face never faltered.

"Oh, Bethany." She warned in a singsong voice. "you better finish polishing Hessarian's spear or it will end up going in the wrong cavern." The taunt was based on an exchange Bethany had with Isabela, where the pirate tricked her into reading one of her books aloud. It had the desired effect, Bethany blush deepened and she took the threat at face value and tentatively wrapped both hands around it and started jerking it nervously.

Bethany knew that she shouldn't be doing, that the Maker would be frowning at both of them for committing such sins of the flesh but she couldn't stop herself. It was hot, it was twitching, and the noises Marian made when she ran her hands up and down her cock were absolutely delightful. She found herself enjoying the heavy smell emanating off of her sister.

The older Hawke was so close that she could feel her very full balls clenching as they prepared to shoot the first volley of the day into the younger's mesmerized face. She was almost tempted into shooting he load in her mouth but something in her much more primal part of her brain wanted to mark Bethany with her smell and so she did. The first shot hit her jaw, covering most of her chin in spunk, the second was almost blocked by hands that rose to protect her face but ended up hitting her forehead instead, the third and final shot that hit Bethany ample bosom.

Bethany was frozen as her sister's heat spread across her body, the intoxicating aroma was too much for her virginal mind… The maiden mage could do nothing against the brimming lust that Marian would soon unleash upon her! -

XXX

Hawke honestly couldn't contain her laughter as she finished the page. She had heard Bethany and Isabela discussing snippets of their newly shared love for friend fiction, but she never imagined that Bethany of all people could write something so… wonderful. The circle had certainly changed her and she was going to take full advantage of that as soon as her girls returned to the ship.

Maybe put on a show for her little elf and pirate…


End file.
